The Bureau of Ancient Writings
by Yami-Yugi3
Summary: AU Yugi Mutou loves books but finding an old book that everyone else wants gives him trouble.


Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any make up characters belong to me. I also like to thank my friend Melissa (Hikarigirl18) for helping me write this.

(AN: If any of you had seen the anime **_Read or Die_**, then you know this AU fic is almost set around it. If some of you had not seen it then I hope you enjoy this fic anyways. )

The Bureau of Ancient Writings

by Yami-Yugi

The Book of the Dead

"Here you go Yugi, your payment for the week."

"Thanks Grandpa! You're the greatest!"

":laughs: Just don't go spending it all on books like you did last time."

"I won't Grandpa, I promise! See you later!"

- - -

Yugi Mutou left his grandpa's game shop with a big smile on his face. Like his grandpa said, Yugi would always buys books with his money from helping his grandpa at the shop, cause well... Yugi LOVED books, he just couldn't help himself. He walked down that street he soon stopped in front of a book store he never seen before. _Hmmmm... Must be new._ he thought _Oh well. Let's see what they have! _ Yugi when inside and was in awe with all the books, expectly they were all pretty old ones, but old or new it didn't matter to Yugi. As he started to browse through the selection he soon stop upon one that drew his attention. The book looked much older then the others in the shop, all dusty and stuff sitting there on the shelf. As he tried to reach it, he notice it was a little bit too high for him. _Curse my shortness._ Yugi thought as he grabbed a near by stool and used it to reach the old book. Yugi smiled. "Don't worry, I'm the most nicest owner you will ever had. " Yugi said to the book and took it to the counter to pay for it "Excuse me, how much?"

"7.99" the store clerk said.

"7.99?" Yugi asked confused.

"I'm lowering the price for you kid," said the clerk "not many people wanted to buy that old book."

"Oh okay, I'll take it then. " Yugi said and paid for the book and left the shop happy as can be.

- - -

As Yugi started to head home someone ran into him, making him drop his new book on the sidewalk. Just as Yugi reach to pick it up, the person who ran into him, picked it up before him and ran away with it. "Hey! Give me back my book!" Yugi shouted and started to run after him. Pretty soon Yugi couldn't keep up with the thief, and then had an idea. He took out a deck of cards, his Duel Monster cards, and took a card from them. "Dark Magician, I choose you!" he shouted. The monster on the card, a purple clad mage, came to life in front of Yugi. "Get my book back from that thief!" Yugi commanded as he pointed to the fast running thief. The mage nodded in reply and went after, and took the book away from the thief just as Yugi finally caught up. "Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack!" The mage nodded again and attack the thief, and he became nothing more then just his clothes. "Huh?" Yugi said as the Dark Magician return to his deck "Now that's was odd."  
"Nice skills Yugi-boy." said a voice.

Yugi turned and for the first time during all this he had notice a limo parked next to him, with one of the black windows rolled down and a man with long sliver hair was looking at him through the open window. Yugi at that moment recognized the man. "Hey, aren't you Maximillion Pegasus, the creator of Duel Monsters?" Yugi asked as he came near.

"That and more, Yugi-boy."

"How did you know my name?"

Pegasus smirked. "I had my reasons." he said "Anyways as I was saying you have some nice talent there, Yugi-boy."

"Thanks, I think..." Yugi said a little bit confused. He notice someone came from the limo and picking up the clothes and putting them into a bag. "What's going on here?" he asked.

"Everything will be explained Yugi-boy, if you should come with me." said Pegasus.

Yugi was unsure. "I don't know..." he said "My Grandpa..."  
"Don't worry Yugi-boy, I had already called your grandfather and told him where you will be at."

Yugi was surprised. "Really?"

Pegasus nodded. "Yes."

"Oh, okay then." He said, as he climb into the limo, still holding his book.

"Were did you get that book, Yugi-boy?"

"I'd bought it."

"Where?"

"Just a new shop down town, why?"

"Oh just wondering."

- - -

As the limo drove down that street Yugi started to wonder. "Where are we going anyways?" he asked.  
"You'll see when we get there." Pegasus said with a smile. Yugi looked out the window looking at the buildings passing by. Soon the limo stopped in front of a tall building. "We're here." Pegasus said as he got out with Yugi following slowly behind. Once inside the building Yugi started at all the people moving about, all them carrying different types of books and old papers every which way. "Interesting to you isn't it? Seeing all these books." Yugi just nodded, still in awe to see all those books in one place. Pegasus just smiled and led Yugi to an elevator.

- - -

Once on the elevator, Pegasus looks towards Yugi. "May I see your book?" he asked. Yugi looked doubtful, and Pegasus just smiled. "Don't worry, you'll get it back." he said. Yugi slowly gave him his book. Pegasus smiled as the elevator reached the desired floor and they disembarked it and started to walk down the hall. They soon came up to a young Egyptian woman, her arms were full of rolls of papyrus heading towards them. "Good morning Miss Ishtar." Pegasus said with a smile.  
"Oh, good morning Mr. Pegasus." she said with a smile.

"Is Atem by any chance in?" Pegasus said.

Miss Ishtar nodded. "Yes he is, he's in his office. He wanted me to get these." she said, motioning to the papyrus she was carrying.

"That's good." said Pegasus "I needed to see him for something." Miss Ishtar nodded and tired to open a door in front of her, but she couldn't quite get it cause her arms were full so Pegasus opened the door for her.

"Thanks." said Miss Ishtar as she went in.

"Come on Yugi-boy." said Pegasus.

- - -

Pegasus led Yugi into a large office after Miss Ishtar. The office was covered with rolls of papyrus and books. Yugi stopped in his tracks when he saw a male Egyptian behind a desk, deeply into his work. The Egyptian looked almost like him! "Ishizu, you're back. Place them over there for now." said the Egyptian as he pointed near by, still deeply into his work.

"Of course, Pharaoh. " Miss Ishtar said as she placed the papyrus were he wanted them "Oh, Mr. Pegasus is here to see you."

The Egyptian looked up from his work, and Yugi could see his piercing crimson eyes as they looked at them. "Oh, Mr. Pegasus, I didn't see you."

"It's okay Atem, I know you are sometimes busy." Pegasus said.

"It taking me a long time to still get used to the times.." Atem said. Pegasus just nods. "So," Atem said "Whose the little kid?"

"L-Little!" Yugi said surprised, and a little bit mad "I'm 17 years old!"

Atem looked at Yugi with an raise eyebrow. Pegasus just laughed. "Now now." he said with a smile "Let's not get off on a bad foot." He came over and too Yugi's surprised, handed HIS book over to Atem, who looked at it curiously.

"Hey!" Yugi shouted "I thought you said I'll get it back!"

Pegasus smiled. "You will, Yugi-boy." he said and then he turn to Atem "Someone was after this book and was going to get it all measures. Can you look it over and see why would anyone would want it?"

Atem nodded. "Of course Mr. Pegasus." he said with a nod.

"Good, in the mean time, shall we head to my office, Yugi-boy?"

"BUT WHAT ABOUT MY BOOK!" Yugi shouted as he was lead away by Pegasus.

"Don't worry, Atem will take good care of it and you'll have it back in no time. Won't you, Atem?"

Atem looked up from inspecting the book. "Yeah, sure." he said, then went back to the book.

"Let me open the door for you," Miss Ishtar said as she opened the door for Pegasus and Yugi. Pegasus lead Yugi out the door and Ishizu closed it behind them.

"So, Yugi-boy, are you hungry?"

"I just want my book back," he said in a agitated tone.

Pegasus laughed again. "You will soon, Yugi-boy. " he said with a smile "Now, now. You'll get it back, don't worry. We need to study it and figure out why whoever it was wanted it. It's safe in Mr. Atem's hands don't worry."

"Who's this Atem due is anyways?"

Pegasus laughed again. "Why Mr. Atem is the best knower of ancient Egyptian writings we ever have here."

"Oh. You sure I'm going to get my book back?" Yugi asked now more worried than agitated.

"Of course Yugi-boy, now come on. Let's get something to eat."

"Okay..." Pegasus smiled and led Yugi to the dinning area.

- - -

Pegasus and Yugi walked into a large room that looked like a very, very fancy cafeteria. "What you think, Yugi-boy?"

"Wow! You have a nice set up here."

"What would you like? We have anything you could possibly want."

Yugi looked in awe at all the food. His eyes widened as he noticed a small display of burgers. Pegasus giggled as he went for some cake. Both found a nice little table and sat down. "Good afternoon, Mr. Pegasus."

"Who are they?" asked Yugi.

"This is Odion and Marik." Pegasus said with a smile "They work here too."

"Oh. Hi, I'm Yugi."

"You a kid?" said Marik.

"No! I'm seventeen years old."

"You must pardon Marik," said Odion.

Pegasus just laughed. "Come join us."

"Very well Mr. Pegasus." said Odion. Yugi just shrugged and dived into his burgers. Pegasus smiled as he ate very properly at his two pieces of cake. Odion and Marik took some empty sets.

"So, what brings you to our little operation here Yugi?" Marik asked.

"Pegasus brought me here." Yugi said.

"Why may I ask?" Marik said, getting curious.

"Yugi-boy here brought a book that someone wanted." Pegasus said with a smile.

"Oh."

"You must excuse Master Marik's curiousness."

Marik sighed as he looked over at Pegasus. "Is my sister still working with the Pharaoh?" he asked.

"Yes Atem is keeping her quite busy today."

"Oh," Marik said with a heavy sigh.

"Well, if you're bored maybe you could...show me around."

"That's a wonderful idea Yugi-boy. The two of you can keep each other company while the rest of us get some work done."

"Thanks Yugi, I'd love to show you around."

"No problem "

- - -

The two headed off and Marik started to show Yugi around. "...and this...is our library. We keep all recorded books that don't need to be studied anymore in here for people to read." Yugi stood there speechless. "I'd can tell you like books huh?"

"Huh? Yeah, I do "

"Cool many people here do." Yugi giggled. "So, you wanna pick some out to read?" Yugi looked down at the floor sadly. "What's wrong?"

"I miss my book."

"What happen to it?"

"Pegasus gave it to Atem and I didn't even get a chance to read it yet."

"Oh. Don't worry, Pegasus and Atem take real good care of all the books they handle. Once they're done analyzing it, you'll get it back."

"But who would what my book?" Yugi asked.

"That's why Pegasus and Atem are analyzing it, to see why others are after it."

"Okay."

"C'mon, there's tons of wonderful books for you to choose from. Three floors to be exact."

"What do you guys do here anyways?" Yugi asked.

"We are protectors of ancient writings. Most evil people would get their hands on them cause most held the writing of how to take over the world."

"Wow!"

"So, are you gonna choose a book or should I pick one out for ya?" Yugi ran down the aisle looking at all the old books in awe. He went up to the second "floor" and stopped at the Ancient Egyptian section.

"Wow. "

Marik smiled. "You like Ancient Egyptian stuff, Yugi?"

"Yep " Yugi then grabbed an Egyptian book with stories and magic spells in it.

"Good choice. I read that one and it's really interesting. I spend some of my free time here, in the Ancient Egypt section."

"Why?" Yugi asked.

"Manly cause of the Pharaoh. He is the one of best one here when it comes to Ancient Egyptian stuff."

Yugi cocked his head. "Well, I go crazy for the stuff myself anyway. It's rather interesting." Yugi opened the book and began to thumb through it. He was surprised that it was all written in Egyptian.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that it's in Egyptian. I can read it for ya."

Yugi looked surprised. "You can read it?"

Marik nodded. "The Pharaoh and my sister taught me how."

"Oh. Who's this Pharaoh you keep referring to?"

"Mr. Atem. Me, my sister, and Odion call him that cause many centuries ago, he was a pharaoh." Yugi was surprised by this information.

"But how?"

"It's a long story and it's a story that is not time for you to hear. Not from me. When the time comes Atem will tell you the story himself."

"Oh, I see."

"So, want to sit down and I'll read you that book?" Yugi nodded. Marik led him to a nice table with very comfortable chairs. "So, let's see what cool things are in this book." Marik sat down next to Yugi and put the book between them. He started reading the book and Yugi was very intrigued. He listened intently, staring transfixed at the words, hieroglyphics, and pictures.

Suddenly the door open and a shadow stood over them. "Reading the books again, Marik?"

"Huh? Oh, Pharaoh, it's you. I was just...showing Yugi around."

Atem nodded. "I know, Pegasus told me." he said.

Yugi notice he didn't have his book. "Where's my book?" he asked.

"I gave it to Pegasus." Atem said "Pegasus wants a meeting and he sent me to find you, Marik, and he wants you to bring the boy."

"I TOLD YOU I'M NOT A BOY!" Yugi shouted.

"I think you hit a sensitive spot, Pharaoh," Marik said backing away a bit.

Atem just nodded slowly as he turn to start to leave. "Marik you know the way to the meeting room." he said.

Yugi glared after Atem. "I'm NOT a little kid."

"Don't mind him. He's strictly business most of the time. He's been stressed out a bit lately too. Lot of work to do. Anyway...follow me to the meeting room."

Yugi sighed. "Okay." he said, as they head to the meeting room "You mean he is nicer then this?"

"Yeah of course. The Pharaoh's a real nice guy when you get to know him."

"Some how I don't know if I WANT to know him." Yugi said as they arrived in the meeting room.

Marik just shrugged. He pulled Yugi's chair aside for him and let him sit down before sitting down himself. Soon the others Yugi meet earlier came in side. That's when Yugi notice Atem sitting near by. Atem glace over at him with a raised eyebrow an then looked up front when Pegasus arrived. "You are properly wondering why I called this meeting." Pegasus said with smile. Pegasus scan their faces before he continued. "Well as you all know someone was after this book." he said as he place Yugi's book on the table in front of them "I had Atem take a look at it and he found out it was a translated version of the Egyptian Book of the Dead." Everyone's eyes widened, especially Yugi's.

"You sure, Mr. Pegasus?" asked Marik.

Atem answered for him. "It is, the words makes the real thing word by word."

Marik, still stunned gave an understanding nod. "Whoa! I had no idea that my book...no wonder whoever it was, was chasing me."

"Yes Yugi. That is why we need to keep the book and most importantly you safe. I suggest you stay here for awhile until we can figure what to do with the book."

Yugi looked surprised. "What about my Grandpa?"

"We already told your grandpa about it." said Pegasus as he looked over at Atem "You will stay with Atem."

Atem raised his eyebrow. "You want ME to baby sit a little kid?"

"You've done it now," Marik said warily.

Yugi got really pissed. "I'VE TOLD YOU...I AM NOT A LITTLE KID!"

"But you sure do act like it. Until you act your age, I will keep calling you kid, kid."

Yugi looked about ready to fight. "Now, now. We don't want to get angry now. You two will be spending a lot of time together. I suggest you try and get along."

"Fine. If you say so Mr. Pegasus." said Atem as he crossed his arms.

The meeting was adjured and Pegasus gave Yugi back his book. "Since you'll be in the confines of our facilities, you can have your book back. You might want to be careful when you read it though." Yugi was overjoyed and gladly took back his book. Atem trudged out, in a sour mood and head to his quarters. Yugi followed, staying behind because he really didn't like Atem too much.

Marik pulled Pegasus aside. "I don't think that is such a good idea. The two will declare war on each other and there will be utter chaos."

"You may be right Marik, but I believe it will do Atem some good. He needs some company and a little cheering up."

"You think Yugi can help the Pharaoh? I don't think Yugi really likes the Pharaoh right now."

"He'll let go of his grudge soon enough. Atem will warm up to him eventually."

"If you say so Mr. Pegasus." He smiled, patted Marik on the back and left down the hallway.


End file.
